


Novelty Underwear- G1

by Hatsonhamburgers



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, crotchless panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: “My Grace is gone.  What did you expect?  Do you have any idea how hard it was?  When I fell to Earth, I didn’t just lose my powers.  I - I had nothing.”  The implications behind that statement had Dean wanting to crawl in a hole.  “Now...I’m a sales associate.”  The pride in his voice was painful to hear.“A sales associate?” Dean echoed.A delivery man in a blue uniform sat a box down on the end of the counter and passed over a clipboard.“Hey, Steve,” he said, “Sign here?”Cas took the clipboard and signed it with elegant scrawl and handed it back.  He turned back to Dean, chin up.  The man with the clipboard thanked Cas.“Thankyou.” he responded pointedly.  This Cas wanted to make Dean scream and run away.  “I keep this place clean and presentable.  And when my manager’s busy, I even stock the shelves.”Dean blinked rapidly.  “Wow.  So you went from fighting...heavenly battles to shelving dildos?”Cas nodded proudly.  “And anal plugs.  We have the largest selection in town, and can do any specialty orders.”*Wherein Cas gets a job at an adult bookstore instead of the gas 'n' sip.*





	Novelty Underwear- G1

Dean squinted through the windshield into the brightly lit store. Sam’s voice on the phone was complaining about Crowley or something, but Dean had already started to tune him out.

“...What about you? How is Cas’s lead panning out?”

Dean snapped back to the present, eyes never leaving their target. “Four victims suddenly exploded. I tried EMF. I’ve looked for hex bags, sulfur- nada.”

“Spontaneous combustion? Maybe the Thule?” He could practically hear the gears grinding in Sam’s head.

“No, no, no, I already ruled them out. The bodies were vaporized, not burned.”

“That sounds like a real case, Dean, maybe I should come down there.”

Dean blushed despite his brother not being able to see exactly where he was.

“Naw, man. That’s uh... not necessary. No, I uh, I got this one covered.”

Dean could hear the protest forming in Sam’s head before it even left his mouth, so he closed his flip phone. He didn’t really feel like hearing it from his brother right then. Especially not while he was bolstering himself up to go inside. Inside the shop. The one Cas was in. Apparently working.

Cas was working at an adult novelty store called the “Love Shack.”

Dean had been stationed outside the store for nearly half an hour, and still couldn’t muster up enough courage to go inside. 

There were several factors, of course. First of all, seeing Cas after having to kick him out of the bunker was making Dean feel like the biggest jerk in the world, and secondly, seeing him working like an average schmo was just so fucking strange. 

But then, of course, so was the giant display of dildos lining the wall behind Cas’s counter where he stood. 

They were varied in size, shape, and color. And Dean knew he’d have to maintain direct, unnerving eye contact with Cas to avoid looking at them. And looking at Cas in the eye would be so hard knowing that they would be filled with the same hurt that they were when Dean made him leave the bunker. 

His stomach swooped, making him flinch. Maybe Cas was okay, maybe he had this job and made enough money to get a place, and was doing alright.

He watched a pretty looking brunette approach him, laughing, and touching his arm and standing very close. Dean frowned, thinking of April again. Cas was vulnerable as a human and wouldn’t be able to spot an predator if they tried to take advantage of him, like April did.

His gut swooped again as he thought about Cas with April, ‘having intercourse.’

He hated himself so much right then. 

Dean finally got out of the Impala and walked to the door, looking around guiltily more out of habit than anything, and slipped in the door. Cas was waiting on a man, placing a large purple vibrator into a black plastic bag, tossing in what looked like a few packets of lube.

“Good day, sir,” he said, firm smile in place, giving the man an emphatic thumbs up. “And good luck.”

The man arched an eyebrow at Cas and returned the thumbs up and turned, shaking his head as he headed for the door.

Dean took a deep breath and stepped up to the counter.

“I’ll have some beef jerky and a pack of menthols,” he joked, trying to sound casual like his heart wasn’t suddenly hammering in his chest.

Cas’s eyes flew to his in surprise, the intense blue no less clear and deep without his grace. It left Dean off-kilter and his stomach swooped yet again. Maybe he was coming down with something.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked bluntly.

Dean felt a blush creeping up his neck as he held Cas’s gaze steadily, trying to ignore the massive cocks dangling on the wall behind him.

“Gee, it’s nice to see you too, Cas,” Dean chuckled weakly, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

Cas narrowed his eyes and held his chin up. “It’s...Steve now,” indicating the name badge pinned to his blue vest. “And...uh, you know you surprised me.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Well the feeling is mutual. I mean, I know you had to hide from the angel threat, but, uh, wow. This is some cover.”

Dean glanced around the room, cursing his naturally observant hunter’s eye for taking so much information at just a flick of a glance. The store was clean and well lit, unlike other seedy joints Dean had been in before. There were shelves in the center of the room with well organized dvd’s, a magazine rack (with Dean’s favorite, _Busty Asian Beauties_ ), toys of all shapes and sizes lining the walls, and a section with racks of lacy and satiny undergarments. Dean could feel his cheeks darken as his eyes met Cas’s again. They looked grim.

“My Grace is gone. What did you expect? Do you have any idea how hard it was? When I fell to Earth, I didn’t just lose my powers. I - I had nothing.” The implications behind that statement had Dean wanting to crawl in a hole. “Now...I’m a sales associate.” The pride in his voice was painful to hear.

“A sales associate?” Dean echoed.

A delivery man in a blue uniform sat a box down on the end of the counter and passed over a clipboard. 

“Hey, Steve,” he said, “Sign here?”

Cas took the clipboard and signed it with elegant scrawl and handed it back. He turned back to Dean, chin up. The man with the clipboard thanked Cas.

“Thank _you._ ” he responded pointedly. This Cas wanted to make Dean scream and run away. “I keep this place clean and presentable. And when my manager’s busy, I even stock the shelves.”

Dean blinked rapidly. “Wow. So you went from fighting...heavenly battles to shelving dildos?”

Cas nodded proudly. “And anal plugs. We have the largest selection in town, and can do any specialty orders.”

The fact that Cas knew so much about sex toys now should have been off-putting, but it was giving Dean butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten those tacos earlier.

Cas walked to the end of the counter and cut open the new box with a quick, steady slice of a box knife. He started pulling out packing materials and boxes of what looked like anal beads and butt plugs with fox tails attached to the ends. Dean’s head felt like it was going to explode. He followed Cas as he carried them to stock a shelf.

“This is not you, man,” Dean pleaded. “You are above this. Come on.”

The stubborn look on Cas’s face didn’t budge as he carefully hung up the foxtails next to a selection of silk panties. Dean’s eyes kept sliding over to them, noting the way the crotch was open on most of them.

“No, Dean,” Cas growled, making the hair on Dean’s arms rise. “I’m not. I failed at being a angel. Everything I ever attempted came out wrong. But here...at least I have a shot at getting things right. I guess you can’t see it, but...there’s a real dignity in what I do- human dignity.”

The woman who had been laughing with Cas before Dean came in approached. Dean saw a name tag similar to Cas’s on her shirt saying ‘Nora’.

“Hate to interrupt you guys, but, Steve?” She looked chagrined. “Customer got ff in the john again.”

Cas nodded sharply. “I’m on it.”

Nora smiled broadly and handed Cas a bottle of spray bleach. “Oh, and tonight, 7:00 at my place work for you?”

Cas blinked and nodded awkwardly. “Great.”

Dean felt his stomach plummet. Nora smiled at the both of them and disappeared back through a door in the back of the shop.

“That’s what this is about!” he tried to say casually, but came out sounding accusing instead.

Cas tilted his head. “What?” he asked innocently.

Dean stepped closer subconsciencely, lowering his voice. “The girl.”

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes. “No, Dean. It’s not. Nora- she’s a very nice woman, I’m pretty sure she’s not a reaper intent on killing me,” he said glibly, “and she’s asking me out. Going on dates- that’s something humans do, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean responded too quickly, his palms starting to sweat. He licked his lip, watching Cas’s eyes flick down to follow. “I mean, my dates end when I run out of singles, but, uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s something that...humans do.”

Dean’s phone rang, the number local and unfamiliar.

“This is Agent Lee Ermey,” he said when he answered. 

It was the local Sheriff’s Deputy. He explained that they’d found another body. Dean said he’d be there shortly.

“There was another kill, over at the high school,” Dean said to Cas. “You comin’?”

Cas shook his head and headed to the small bathroom. Dean wondered why they even had one in a store like that. It was just asking to be jerked off in.

“I won’t be much use,” Cas said, wrinkling his nose at the sticky streaks of come on the wall of the stall. “I don’t have my powers.”

The smell of male arousal was strong in the air, and Cas hit the switch on vent fan before spraying the wall liberally.

Dean snorted. “So? I’ve never needed powers.”

“You are a hunter.” Cas pulled a bunch of paper towels out of the dispenser and wiped at the mess carefully.

“And you’re a hunter in training, remember?” Dean knew he was reaching, but he didn’t want to leave Cas just yet. He had to admit he really missed him.

“Yeah, I remember,” Cas shot back. “You said I sucked.”

Dean cringed inwardly. “I didn’t say that,” he lied, “I said there was, uh, uh, you know, ‘room for improvement’. Come on.” 

He could tell Cas wasn’t fooled for a minute. But his shoulders sagged and he turned back to Dean from his cleaning. “All right, my shift’s over in five minutes, and my date’s not until later, so…”

Dean clapped his hands together. “Attaboy! I’ll get the car.”

Cas motioned at the still smeared wall. “Not just yet. I have to clean the bathroom.”

Dean cringed as Cas continued to scrub at the dried come, and bit his tongue on the advice on dried come cleaning that surfaced in his mind.

********

Dean watched as Cas returned Dean’s stupid thumbs up, then clipped a rose from the pot on the porch. “Nice touch,” Dean mumbled to himself, wanting to kick himself in the nuts. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? He should be glad Cas was finding happiness with someone else. It’s not like he owed Dean anything, in fact, Dean felt it was on him to repay the fallen angel in any way he could. Even if that meant pushing him into the arms of someone else.

He blinked. He didn’t mean like, ‘someone else’ instead of him, he meant like, just someone.

He put Baby in drive, and as he started to pull out, a late model Ford truck swerved into park in front of him and started slowly backing up.

“What are you doing, jackass?” He waved at the driver, yelling out, “hey!” The truck stopped.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled away from the curb.

Something was eating at him- maybe if he went back to the motel and jerked off, he could clear his head. He’d been feeling off, sorta sporting a half-woody since the Love Shack.

It wasn’t a few more minutes before the Sheriff called with the info about the first victim only being the wife, and the husband was still around. Now, that was a lead, and frankly, Dean needed to distract himself.

********

Cas collapsed into the passenger seat. He was flushed and his hair was a mess, and the bandage wrapping the cut on his hand was starting to seep through. Dean felt like he had lost twenty years off his life and his heart seemed to be trying to escape his chest, even though the danger was over.

Cas could of died. That freak- that angel with the weird vaporizing mojo- had Cas in his crosshairs, and Dean almost missed the clue that sent him back there. 

But the danger was over, the body disposed of, and they were en route to the Love Shack. Dean should have been fine, he should have been relieved. But instead, he opened his big dumb mouth.

“What the fuck, Cas! You could have died!”

Cas opened his eyes from where he had started to drift off. “So? You face death all the time.”

“Yeah, but-” Dean floundered for words. “I almost didn’t show up! That asshole-”

“You know what, Dean?” Cas’s voice was soft as he looked out the window. “I’m not your damsel in distress, in fact, I was the one who saved you. GIve me a little credit.”

“You know what I mean, man.” Dean pulled into the Love Shack’s parking lot and killed the engine. “I just...I’m worried.”

Cas snorted and opened the car door, standing with effort. “You didn’t seem worried when you made me leave the bunker.”

It felt like a knife plunged into Dean’s guts. “Okay, I deserve that, it was a shitty thing to do. But I had my reasons, and I told you that.”

Cas slammed the door a little too hard. “Bullshit. You gave me some excuse. One that makes no sense. And here I am, just trying to get by, and you come back, trying to save me from the big bad world that you forced me into.” He spun on his heel and marched toward the darkened store. 

“Wait, Cas!” Dean hopped out of the car and went after him. “Just wait!” Cas dropped his head in surrender and turned back to Dean, his face stoic. 

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean’s stomach dropped again as he failed to see the spark in Cas’s eyes that was just for him. They looked so cold. 

“I...I’m sorry, Cas. I fucked up,” Dean stumbled over his words. “I made a stupid decision and I’m really sorry.”

Cas blinked and lifted his chin, looking a bit confused. “Thank you. I’ll.... talk to you soon. You can reach me on the phone here if you need me.”

“No, wait-” Dean’s hand shot out on its own and wrapped around Cas’s left bicep. “Do you need a ride home or anything?” The strong muscle under his grip stiffened.

“That won’t be necessary, but thank you for offering.” 

Dean waited for Cas to move, open the door, knock of Dean’s hand- something, but he stood still, his arm going slack as he leaned a little into Dean’s hand. Dean’s heart seemed to flutter out of sync and he moved closer, pulling the fallen angel to his chest instinctively. He wrapped his arms around Cas, and supported his weight as he sank into Dean’s embrace. 

It was an odd moment, but the relief that washed over Dean was enormous, and the urge to protect him became overwhelming. Cas turned his face into Dean’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder, his warm breath a little ragged and puffing against Dean’s skin.

“Cas...do you have a place to go? I mean, you’re not sleeping here, are you?” Dean tightened his hold a little.

Cas shook his head minutely. 

“So you’re sleeping here at the porn store?”

“Adult novelty shop,” Cas mumbled.

Dean rubbed his back, enjoying the way Cas’s body seemed to line up against him, warm and pliant. “No wonder you’re exhausted- let me call Sam and tell him I will be home a day later. I’ll get a motel room and you can sleep in a bed, okay?”

Cas nodded and sighed. “Fine. Yeah, that sounds good. Let me get my toiletries.” 

The air replacing the space where Cas pulled away from seemed cold and lonely, making Dean shiver. Dean pulled his phone and called Sam. He got his voicemail and left him a short message about having dealt with the angel situation and how he was going to stay over. 

It actually sounded like a great idea. Being around Sam recently gave him a huge amount of guilt- about Cas, about tricking Sam, about the angel renting a room in Sam’s head. He was sure Kevin would be fine, and he could use the time off. 

Cas returned with a backpack and locked the store up. They wordlessly returned to Baby and got in. 

The motels were few and far between, but Dean found one quickly that didn’t look like they would look at his ID too closely. He got the keys while Cas snoozed in the car, and drove them to the back of the complex, where their room was.

“Come on, buddy,” Dean awkwardly shook Cas’s shoulder, rousing him so he could get the poor guy into bed. Well, not into bed, but...yeah.

The door swung open on a squeaky hinge, and Dean half-walked half-dragged Cas into the room and kicked the door shut.

“Oh.” Dean dropped their bags. There was only one bed. He swore he asked for a double. Maybe he’d forgotten, he was pretty worn out as well. It was fine, he could sleep on the chair. He’d slept in worse places.

He got a twinge of dejavu thinking about Cas watching over him while he slept. It was really weird thinking about Cas sleeping.

“Cas, I’m gonna need you to wake up a little and get in the shower, okay man? You should really wash off that cut on your hand.”

Cas blinked and looked around, nodding. “Alright.” He saw his bag on the floor and opened it up, pulling a smaller toiletry bag from it and stumbled off to the bathroom.

Dean shook his head fondly and grabbed their bags to set them on the small table. A bright swatch of red fabric caught Dean’s eye. He moved Cas’s backpack open a little further, and gasped.

Cas had a pair of red satin panties in his pack. The kind with no crotch.

Dean’s body seemed to blush all at once, and the blood shot to his groin in a rush so fast he had to yank at the front of his jeans to adjust himself. 

What the fuck was Cas doing with panties in his backpack? Maybe he really was dating someone?

Dean knew in his heart that that wasn’t the case. So it meant…?

Dean must have been staring at them for too long, because Cas was suddenly stepping out of the foggy bathroom, clad only in a towel around his waist, bare chest and feet, toweling off his hair. Dean swallowed and let his eyes wander up and down the length of Cas’s lean form. 

“A tattoo?” He blurted, standing and moving closer to Cas, pausing with an outstretched hand, almost running his finger along it as if _that_ was normal. He blushed and looked back up into Cas’s curious eyes. 

“Yes. I had to keep the angels off my tail, so to speak, and this wards them from being able to track me.” He dropped the damp towel over the back of the chair. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me anymore, Dean. I’m different.”

_I’ll say._ Dean just barely kept his eyes from sliding back to Cas’s backpack and the red panties hidden inside. He cleared his throat and grabbed his own bag, and made a beeline for the shower, wondering if he had a fever or something. His cock was awake and ready to party, but Dean knew it was dangerous territory he was wandering into, so he turned the shower on cold. 

When he’d finished, his dick finally giving up and laying back down, he stepped out into the darkened room. Cas’s towels and bags were now both on the chair, leaving Dean nowhere to lie down. He glanced at the bed, noting that Cas was laying on the right side, leaving the whole left side of the bed free. He seemed to be asleep, his breathing even, curled into a ball. 

Dean quietly pulled the bag off the chair.

“You can sleep in the bed, Dean, I won’t molest you.”

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. “Jesus, Cas, I thought you were asleep!”

Cas sat up and threw back the covers on the empty side of the bed and looked back at Dean expectantly. Dean dropped his bag and turned off the bathroom light. 

This was fine, right? Cas was like a brother, and Dean had shared motel beds in the past with Sam, until he got too big and would flop around, kicking Dean onto the floor. No big deal, right?

Except it didn’t feel like slipping into bed with his brother. It was like he could feel the heat of Cas’s body from a foot away, running the length of his, wondering why he’d chosen to wear a shirt to sleep in. 

Which lead him to wonder what Cas was wearing under the covers. The image of Cas in the red panties flashed through his mind, making him squirm slightly. His dick seemed to take it personally that he hadn’t jerked off in the shower, and started to take interest again.

Were the panties really crotchless? How would that work on a dude? Would it just hang out the front, or would it give you access to the back? How would the red look against his skin? Would the satin feel cool or warm? He nearly jerked when he realized he was thinking about how’d they look on _himself._

Suddenly his cock was _very_ interested, and he rolled to his side, away from Cas, squeezing it all the while trying to talk himself out of an erection- which never worked. 

Here he was, picturing himself in red crotchless panties, in bed with his sleeping best friend, hard as a rock, wondering if it would wake Cas if he went back into the bathroom to deal with it. It might wake Cas up less if he just tried to rub out out quietly. If Cas was in deep enough sleep, he could probably get away with it.

He realized he already had his hand down his pants, fondling his balls and stroking himself lightly while thinking about it. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas’s low, gravelly voice broke the silence, making Dean freeze.

“Uh...what? Nothing, I mean, go back to sleep.” He was mortified at being caught. He’d definitely never tried to jerk off in the bed next to _Sam,_ that was for sure.

“Are you pleasuring yourself?” Cas had rolled over to his side, and Dean could just make out his eyes in the dark.

“Of course not!” Dean felt shame, but still had his hand down his pajama bottoms. If he moved it, he’d look guilty. His traitorous cock twitched under his grasp.

Cas sighed and propped his head on his hand, looking down at Dean, amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Humans are so funny about their sexuality. So repressed in this country, so free in others. It is a natural bodily need, Dean, we all have it, and we all need to take care of it.”

Dean bit his lip, trying to resist moving his hand again while Cas spoke in that hushed, intimate tone, looking down at him.

“For example,” he continued, “I usually sleep in the shop, after stocking shelves at night, and have read every detail of every device in the store. I know how everything is used, how it all works, and have even purchased a few items of my own.”

“Like the panties?” Dean blurted out without meaning to. His dick throbbed.

Cas paused. “Yes, Dean, like the novelty underwear. I like the red color, I like the slickness of the fabric.”

“So, uh, you wear them?” Dean didn’t want to know but wanted to know at the same time. It was making his breath come out quicker. There was no way Cas couldn’t smell the arousal.

Cas plucked at the bedspread. “No...I haven’t. I...like to imagine them on someone else. Kind of a fantasy enhancer. I am quite fond of a product call the Fleshlght, though, it’s a silicone tube that you sick-”

“I know what a Fleshlight is, Cas.” Dean cut him off, nearly sobbing with the effort not to stroke himself to Cas’s description of fucking a sex toy.

Cas seemed to smirk a little in the darkness. “Well, anyway, I was just saying what a shame that humans have such hangups about sexuality.” He turned over to his back in one flopping motion. “I don’t mind if you masturbate now, Dean, it’s better than you writhing around with an erection all night, keeping me awake.”

Dean pictured himself keeping Cas awake all night with an erection.

“Uh, thanks?” His heart was pounding. Was he really going to do this?

He groaned softly when he moved his hand, finally. Sweat broke out all over his body and he sat up to pull his shirt off. Cas was watching. Dean pretended not to notice. Some weird part of him _wanted_ Cas to watch. He paused and wiggled his pants down under the covers. If he was going to do it, he might as well do it the way he liked. 

Dean pulled his knees up with his feet flat on the bed. He let his legs fall open, and ran his fingertips over his balls again, behind them, and pressed on his hole. Cas couldn’t see him do it, so why the fuck not? He took his cock with his right hand and slowly began a rhythm. His eyes were shut, and he bit his lip, dying to know if Cas was watching but scared to look. He sped his hand up, lifting his feet slightly to get a better angle to finger himself. He needed a little lube, so he brought his hand up to his mouth without thinking, spitting on his fingers and reaching back down again.

There was a small gasp beside him and he opened his eyes sharply. Well, that had made it obvious to Cas what his other hand had been doing. 

Cas’s mouth was hanging open, and he was propped up again, watching Dean openly. His chest was heaving with sharpened breaths, and he was obviously turned on. Dean glanced down to see that Cas had pulled the covers off himself and was holding his large thick cock tightly as it throbbed. 

Dean moaned at the sight and kicked off the covers on his side too. He watched Cas watch him, pushing his wet fingers in his hole, stretching slightly, pulling at his rim. Cas bucked into his fist with small movements, eyes moving back and forth between Dean’s twisting fingers and his face, lips wet and open. Fuck, Dean wanted Cas to slide those plush lips over his cock so bad, had thought about it in the past- the first time he saw Cas, actually- but didn’t he always think that about a plump perfect pair of lips were made for sucking dick, man or woman?

“Cas,” Dean whimpered. “I need-”

Cas moved closer, hand hovering over Dean’s chest, no quite touching, but it felt awesome.

“What do you need, Dean? I’ll give you whatever you need.”

“Touch me, fuck, just touch me, please!” Dean wasn’t one to beg, but he longed for the closeness they shared while they stood in front of the sex shop, Cas leaning into him, making him feel so very needed.

Cas slid closer, his body lining up along Dean’s, his hard cock a line pressing into Dean’s hip as his hand took over and began to stroke lovingly over Dean’s cock. Dean arched up, calling Cas’s name, his thighs spreading wider.

Cas got up and knelt between Dean’s legs, swatting both his hands out of the way. He looked Dean square in the eye as he sucked two fingers in his mouth and wet them, using his right hand to administer too light of a teasing touch to Dean’s cock. Dean moaned and arched up again as Cas pressed them to his slightly puffy hole, rubbing in a slow circle. 

“Do you like this Dean? I am very pleased that you do. You see, I have never done this to anyone before, but my knowledge is very broad in this area, as my sexual fascination seems to be mostly for men. I have watched many moves and read many magazines.”

“You’re doing great…” Dean gasped as Cas slid one finger inside him easily.

Cas’s eyebrow quirked. “I see. You like to penetrate yourself. The muscles here seem to yield to my fingers with familiarity. Right here-” Dean arched and shouted as Cas pressed and rubbed over his prostate, pressing the base of Dean’s cock with his thumb. “That is your prostate. Some men prefer its stimulation over the penis, and with good reason. I have tried this on myself, with various devices, but I prefer the act of penetration.” Dean couldn’t speak, the waves of pleasure pulling him under as Cas pushed in a second finger. “There’s something about firmly pressing my penis- well, most of the literature I have read says men prefer the term ‘cock’ or ‘dick’ over penis, so I shall say cock, okay?” Dean was incoherent as he came. It was like he was riding the crest of a wave, but the wave wasn’t breaking as Cas held the base of his cock firmly. 

Cas was still speaking. “I like seeing a tight hole, one that looks as if it were never to accommodate the size of my cock, and pressing firmly until it gives way, squeezing me breathless as I slide in, deeper and deeper, until it is fully encased. Do you know what I mean?”

Dean nodded, seeing only stars before his eyes as the intense orgasm continued, wave after wave rippling his asshole around Cas’s thrusting fingers. Cas sped his hand up, twisting and pressing into Dean’s prostate, harder and harder, until he suddenly let go of Dean’s cock, where it shot out an enormous load onto Dean’s stomach and rocketed him upward. He shouted out as the room went white and his ears rang with silence for what seemed like several minutes before Cas slid his fingers out, stroking Dean through the last spurts until he cringed in sensitivity.

Dean opened his eyes to Cas kneeling over him, scooping up the cooling come and stroking himself firmly and quickly with it, his mouth open as he raked his eyes over Dean’s prone form, only for a few seconds until he called out Dean’s name and spilled over Dean’s abdomen, softening cock, and chest, the splatters of warm fluid making Dean feel a twinge in his dick, like it wanted to make another appearance. 

Cas fell forward, boxing Dean in as he rubbed his still spurting cock against Dean’s. Dean moaned and pulled Cas flush against him in the mess, not caring about it, but suddenly needing Cas’s mouth against his own, and Cas smiled against his lips, dipping into his mouth with a confident tongue. Dean melted further into the mattress, wrapping his wobbling legs around Cas and holding him there, wondering what it would be like to have Cas push his cock deep inside of him, pounding into him, fucking him until he was jelly. 

They breathed heavily into the kiss, still out of breath, until Dean started to feel his eyelids droop. He sighed as Cas pulled back and whimpered as he felt him leave the bed, but he returned with a towel and reverently wiped Dean down, cleaning him of all the come before it dried. 

Dean felt himself be manhandled onto his side, and Cas slid up behind him, molding his body against Dean’s back, kissing his neck and pulling him flush.

Dean was drifting into sleep moments later.

 

********

Dean woke first, a bit sweaty and sticky, and he peeled himself off of Cas’s front and stumbled to the bathroom. He shut the door quietly and turned on the light, catching his reflection in the mirror. 

His body was still flushed, his cheeks pink, his lips swollen from biting kisses. He was fresh out of his first encounter with a man- a man who deserved so much more than was done to him, an angel- and he saw no shame whatsoever. He searched his eyes, looking for regret and finding none. He shook his head and smiled. It had actually been months since he could even face himself in the mirror like that. He looked happy, he felt amazing, he felt like he had come home. 

He hopped in the shower for a quick scrub when he had an idea. He cleaned himself thoroughly and toweled off quickly. He snuck back into the room and poked around in Cas’s backpack in the light of the bathroom. He hooked his finger on the satin panties and held them up. They seemed to be _men’s_ panties, if there was such a thing, and the front was whole while the back was open. He quickly slid them on and went back into the bathroom.

They looked really nice against his skin. He turned to the right and left, liking how they didn’t feminize him so much as contrast and accentuate his masculinity. He turned and looked over his shoulder and bent completely over, peering between his parted legs into the full-length mirror, and seeing how his puffy hole was exposed through the slit in the fabric.

“Fuck,” he whispered. He stood back up and went back to Cas’s backpack. He didn’t feel bad about poking around in there, hell, Cas had half his hand inside Dean last night, poking around in his bag should be no problem.

And it wasn’t a problem until he found his AC/DC shirt.

“What the hell?” Dean mumbled quietly, turning the shirt over in his hands, then sniffing it. It definitely had been stolen from Dean’s dirty laundry, but with an added scent of masculinity and crispness that he associated with Cas. Had Cas been wearing his shirt? Or jerking off with it? Or what?

“I’m an idiot,” Dean said to himself, stuffing the shirt back in the bag. Even though Dean had done the cruelest thing possible by kicking Cas out, he still took a piece of Dean with him. Something that _smelled_ like Dean, no less. 

“Only sometimes,” came the mumbled reply from under the covers. 

Dean turned and regarded his best friend, snuggled down in the bed, now with his face buried into Dean’s pillow. How did he deserve this unfailing loyalty? How could Cas so easily forgive him? 

Probably the same reason Dean had come looking for him. They needed each other. Dean needed Cas like he needed water. And he’d always been drawn back to him. It seemed so simple and he felt stupid for not noticing before.

Dean jumped on the bed and sprawled over Cas, squishing him and squeezing him tightly. Cas chuckled and rolled to his back, running his hands down the length of Dean’s body until he reached the waistband of the panties. Cas’s hands froze, then traced along the edge of the satin, running his fingers down the back, along Dean’s crevice, spreading the fabric. 

“What’s this?” Cas asked in the worst impression of innocence. 

“I found it,” Dean sighed, pulling his legs up into straddling Cas, feeling the heat of his now hard cock through the blanket. 

“I used to think about you wearing them, Dean.”

“I know, I found my shirt in your bag, I bet you think about me a lot.”

Cas chuckled again, his palms now rubbing circles on Dean’s ass cheeks, spreading them wider, exposing his hole to the cool air. He shuddered.

“I used to hold it to my face, smelling your scent, pleasuring myself, imagining you wanted me that way. It was all I had of you. Your unique smell. My grace left and my memory isn’t was it was, but I know your scent from anywhere.” He slapped Dean’s ass cheek, making him yelp. “Now stand up so I can see you in the panties.”

Dean stood and showed off for Cas, posing like a bodybuilder, prancing across the room for a laugh. He felt so comfortable in that moment, safe. Dean leaned across the table, ass up, legs spread, and looked coyly over his shoulder. He nearly jolted when he saw Cas had already crossed the room. Cas draped himself over Dean, his thick cock resting in the crevice of Dean’s ass. Cas made sharp little thrusts with his hips, pressing Dean into the table, the friction making Dean whimper and push back into Cas.

“Dean,” Cas whispered against his ear, “have you ever had a cock inside you?”

Dean groaned and pushed back into Cas, grinding his hips to push Cas’s dick deeper into his crack. It wasn’t enough.

“No,” Dean gasped. “Never. I never even kissed a guy, Cas. Not before you.”

“Would you like me to penetrate you?” Cas’s dirty talk was really doing it for Dean.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean moaned, grabbing the far edge of the table to brace himself.

“Not here,” Cas gave one final thrust and pulled back, pulling Dean into a standing position. “I have some things I’d like to do to you Dean, do you trust me?”

“Yeah, I trust you Cas. More than anyone.” Dean could barely think, he was so turned on, but he knew he spoke the truth.

Cas pushed Dean onto the bed onto all fours, spreading his knees apart. Dean peered over his shoulder and watched as Cas rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a bottle of lube. He took out a small package and set both to the side. Dean lost sight of him when he crawled onto the bed behind him.

“Oh fuck!” Dean hadn’t expected the warm wetness of Cas’s tongue to touch him first. He licked at Dean’s hole, pushing and prodding, pausing to hold Dean’s cheeks apart further. Dean lost balance and fell into the pillow, his ass still high in the air, greedy for more of that tongue.

“I’m going to use a set of plugs to stretch you, Dean, I’ll use lube, but they might be a little cold.”

Dean moaned into the pillow.

There was a cool hardness suddenly pressing into his hole, and he clenched down, but Cas waited until Dean relaxed again by continuing his licks, and slid it in. Dean felt his hole stretched impossibly around the device, but it sat comfortably when it was in all the way. 

Cas stood and pulled Dean to a standing position. He dropped to his knees and pulled the red panties to the side and sucked Dean’s flagging erection into his mouth. Dean shuddered and barely saved himself from falling over. The tightness of Cas’s throat around him and the plug pushing on the edge of his prostate in the standing position was so good. Cas pushed him on his back on the bed and continued to suck his cock and pushed Dean’s thighs open further.

Dean felt the plug being removed, and slowly, a larger one was worked in. Dean was sweating and writhing, the different state of pleasure he was in was amazing. Cas resumed the blowjob, seeming to know exactly how to suck, how Dean liked it, even when to twist with his hand. 

Cas pulled off and licked and sucked at Dean’s balls for a while, pressing the larger plug in fully. Dean was a mess. 

“I am very large, Dean, I do not want to hurt you. I assure you, this stretching is for your own good.”

“Oh, fuck, it’s torture,” Dean moaned, stroking Cas’s hair and watching him suck Dean back down. “I just want you to fuck me.”

Cas smiled around his mouthful. That little shit! He was torturing Dean on purpose! Not that Dean didn’t deserve it. 

“I mean, I’ve been an asshole to you, I just I need a little punishing, I guess,” Dean said casually.

Cas stopped what he was doing and crawled over Dean to look down at him. “I have plans for you, Dean, ways to punish you, but I assure you, they will be just as pleasurable for you as they will be for me.”

Dean yanked Cas down and devoured his mouth, crying out when their erections slid along each other for a moment. The pain of the plug subsided, and Dean began to crave the next size up.

“How many more plugs?” He asked between kisses.

“One more, but it is considerably larger than the first two.”

Dean shuddered. 

Cas slid back down Dean’s body and pushed his knees up to his chest, slowly working out the plug and tossing it aside. He pulled the last one from the packaging and held it up for Dean to see. It was large, but Cas’s dick was bigger. Dean nodded and held his ass cheeks open.

Cas’s eyes darkened. “Look at you, just look at you. So open for me, so much trust, Dean.” He paused and Dean listened as their breathing synced up. Cas spoke carefully. “You love me, don’t you? No, you don’t have to say anything, I know you do. I love you too, I always have, since the beginning when I saw your soul in Hell. Now I know you love me too.”

Relief flooded Dean’s body and he felt like laughing and crying at the same time. He pulled Cas back down on top of him, kissing him sloppily, holding him tightly, trying to speak through his actions. Dean felt for the bottle of lube and pushed it into Cas’s hand. 

“Now, no more toys, I want- I _need_ you now, Cas.”

Cas nodded and dipped in for a few more kisses and knelt between Dean’s thighs. Dean felt his hole throb and clench around nothing, waiting impatiently for Cas to enter him. 

Cas swiped lube on his cock and some more on Dean’s twitching hole. Cas pushed Dean’s knees up and pulled his hips up to tuck a pillow under them. 

The pressure of the head of Cas’s cock popping through the ring of muscle was intense, but Dean breathed through it and Cas watched him carefully as he slowly slid in. Cas wasn’t kidding! He felt so much bigger than the plugs, but the heat and smoothness of his flesh was so much better, Dean could feel Cas throb inside him, going slow as to not hurt Dean, but also Cas seemed to be struggling not to come. 

Dean pulled Cas forward until he could reach his mouth again, slowly kissing him to distract from the pain. He wrapped his legs around Cas and pulled him further in with his heels, feeling like he would split in half. He arched his back when Cas slid by his prostate, the crown of his cock catching on it and moving deeper. 

They laid there heaving breaths and waiting for Dean to adjust, and sooner than he expected, the burn began to feel good. Really good. He rolled his hips up a little and Cas thrust back. 

“Oh Dean, you are so very tight. So much more than the fleshlight or-”

“Do _not_ mention that reaper bitch when we are in bed,” Dean growled, jealousy welling up in his gut, making him roll his hips up harder. 

Cas smirked down at him. “You have to wipe all other experience from my mind.” Cas knelt back up and started making short thrusts, taking Dean’s breath away. His erection had wilted a bit with the pain, but a few gentle strokes from Cas’s hand was enough to bring it back. Dean grabbed the headboard behind his head and hung on as Cas’s thrusts got deeper and he picked up the pace. Dean moved his legs to Cas’s shoulders, crying out when the angle changed and Cas was pounding directly into his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Dean, look at me,” Cas growled, making Dean’s eyes pop back open. He fought to keep them that way as he felt the tightness build in his abdomen, coiling there, tingles and prickles running up and down his spine in a way he’d not felt just fingering himself- this was so much more intense- looking into Cas’s darkened eyes in the early morning light, hanging on for dear life, Cas’s words echoing in his mind- _I love you too, I always have_. 

“Cas!” Dean called as he felt Cas swell inside him as he sped up, pounding harder, face tight in concentration. The wave crashed over Dean suddenly and sharply, causing him to arch off the bed. His eyes rolled back as he came all over his chest, untouched, with Cas pounding into his ass, which rippled in time with his orgasm, clenching Cas tightly, and making him shout out and thrust once more and hold still as he filled Dean with a hotness, and collapsed down onto him, kissing his face, whispering in his ears his love, his devotion.

Dean hissed when he felt Cas kneel up again and slide out. Dean opened his eyes and watched amusedly as Cas pushed his come back into Dean with the head of his cock, and rubbed it around. Cas seemed very focused on what he was doing, like making a mark on him.

“I wish you hadn’t healed your handprint that time,” Dean mumbled, smiling lazily up at Cas. “I used to look in the mirror for it, but it was gone. I knew you still left your mark on me, I can always feel it, but I kinda liked the idea that you had claimed me for everyone to see.”

Cas stopped what he was doing and regarded Dean so closely that he looked away, embarrassed. Cas turned his head back with a hopefully clean finger. 

“I did claim you, Dean, and I thought you felt the same way, but you were always just out of reach. I was satisfied to live the rest of my existence just being near you, that being enough, but it weighed on my heart. Now that I have you, it would destroy me for you to reject me again.”

Dean blinked and moved to sit up. “Cas- I…” Dean sucked at the feeling parts. “I won’t reject you again. I mean, I don’t want you to go away anymore- not that I wanted you to go away, ever, you just kept leaving, and I didn’t know how to tell you to stay, and then the shit I went through looking for you in Purgatory, and finally finding you and then Zeke said-” Dean babbled.

“Zeke?” Cas tipped his head slightly in a way so familiar it made Dean’s heart leap.

“Oh, yeah, I wasn’t supposed to- fuck!” Dean rubbed his face. “I promised not to tell, but the angel Ezekiel is posted up in Sam’s body healing him from the trials. Sam didn’t exactly...know he was saying yes to the possession...and I tricked him. And now, Zeke won’t leave- I mean, it’s not a bad thing, he did save you when April stabbed you-”

The color was leaving Cas’s face. Dean began to panic. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t supposed to say anything, cause if you knew, then the other angels would find out…” It sounded pathetic when he said it out loud. 

“Dean, did you say Ezekiel?”

Dean nodded.

“Ezekiel is dead, Dean. It happened some time ago. Are you sure he said Ezekiel?”

Dean nodded again.

Cas sprang up. “We need to get cleaned up and back to the bunker, your brother may be in danger.”

Dean really began to panic. “But how can we-”

Cas threw Dean a towel and rummaged in his bag. Dean whistled shortly and tossed Cas the AC/DC shirt when he turned. Cas caught it, surprised. He smiled to himself and yanked it on over his head. Dean started to dress, going over all possible outcomes in his mind.

“Don’t think too hard about it, Dean, I think I may have a good solution, but you’re not going to like it. Is Crowley still imprisoned in the bunker?”

“Yeah,” Dean grabbed his car keys and stuffed his feet into his boots.

“He may be able to help us.”

Dean glanced worriedly around the room, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. He yelped when he felt Cas’s hand slip down the back of his jeans. 

“You’re still wearing the panties?” 

Dean snorted. “No time to change-”

Cas caught him in a slow kiss, pulling him close, calming him. Dean relaxed again. It didn’t matter that Cas no longer had his grace, Dean still felt like they could win any battle together. It felt like they would be alright, Sam and Kevin would be fine, and things were making more sense in Dean’s life than they ever had. 

“Cas...I love you,” Dean mumbled into his mouth.

Cas cupped his hands around Dean’s face and hummed, the understood reply lost in the tide of another soft kiss.


End file.
